Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)
Astrid Hofferson is a teen Viking girl of the Hairy Hooligans tribe who attends Dragon Training with Hiccup and the other Viking teens. Voiced by: America Ferrera Best Friends: Hiccup, Katara, Zuko, Heloise, Celes Chere Worst Enemies: Alvin the Treacherous, Mildew, Malefor, Hazama She is striking, tough, beautiful and her determined and strong persona makes her hard to impress. Astrid is Hiccup's main love interest in the film. In spite of initially not liking Hiccup or his new found friendship with Toothless she soon has her opinion changed and helps to try and keep Toothless a secret. The dragon she rides is a deadly Nadder she named Stromfly, a strong and speedy dragon. Astrid is thin for a Viking, but is given the advantage of agility because of this in dragon training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover her left eye, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own. In the beginning, she is the most successful of all the warriors. she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. She quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She also reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Totally Mobian Spies Astrid like Hiccup and many others is recruited into the B Team by Heloise, Bender and Skipper who wished to give their friend Blue a hand with more members. She is sent on her first mission along with Astrid, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan and Zuko to help Eddy and the team. Astrid then helps Big Boss, Hiccup and their team defeat The Patriots to give Bender and the rest opportunities to get through After this, Astrid goes back to Berk and then comes back to help Bender with Christmas After their plans finish, Astrid guesses that Bender and Skipper are planning to abduct Santa and bring them to the party. But she ends up accompanying them when Skipper and Bender gets suspicious over a letter they received. Astrid and Hiccup both learn about Discord while spying on him an his group. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Astrid returns and helps Bender and his friends against Discord. Who she and Hiccup learn as well as Terrance Lewis from him and Skipper. Astrid then joins her friends in taking the fight to Discord and Sigma with Hiccup. She helps her friends acquire the first of the rings. Astrid then helps Hiccup try to fight Alvin, she does have more luck and they do drive him away. Astrid then helps Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Obi-Wan, Hellboy and Twilight defend the ground for the Nerd. After Hiccup is kidnapped she takes her Alpha friends to get him saved from Alvin and Davy. Before she directly decides to save him, Stoick shows up and Astrid still decides help against Jones' kraken as well as hearing Alie's story. Legends of Light and Darkness Astrid is set to return in this sequel as Hiccup's right hand girl and they are to be facing Malefor and the League of Darkness. Astrid comes to inform Hiccup about the situation with the others and learns about Malefor from Iroh. When Hiccup feels unsure about being in charge, she and Hellboy help him get confidence in himself. She works with the others in deciphering the location of the final fragment, eventually managing to figure out it's in Fichina. When Andrew who is holding on too refuses to give it, Astrid decides to go with force and attacks Andrew on a pilot ship which goes well. She, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Astrid tries to medicate the conflicts between the heroes as some of them begin to bicker and this leads them into Shan Yu's radar. Astrid notices a quick way to end the conflict and she tells Aleu this. However this way has the heroes retreat as the overwhelming avalanche which has Aleu taken away. She, Hiccup and Zuko save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. She then with Hiccup gets the group back together with all three fragments. Astrid is seen next ducking for cover from the rain, where she and the rest are put asleep by Horvath's magic spell. She wakes in the dream world where she, Hiccup, Zuko, Gohan, Green, Katara and Sliver investigate their surroundings. She meets Klonoa and helps him deal with King Sorrow when they search for the last Model F Fragment. Astrid does her investigations with her other friends, She convinces Hiccup to keep his guard in case of invasion. Astrid goes with the girls and acts as the leader with their new friend Salem who she goes to find the clue. Astrid fights with her friends against Niju, Jenner and Harvzilla. She stops much of the attack and with Hiccup's help she knocks over Harvzilla. She also oversees what Phineas is doing regarding Harvey. When she and Hiccup find the crew, she asks where the Cap is. He is dead due to Shan Yu and Sa'luk. Astrid is with the others and has the others par her, Zuko and Hiccup who talk with Harvey Kingle and are surprised that he knows Harvey knows Sabrina is a witch. She and the two also display confidence about Harvey and Sabrina like each other. Astrid overhears Katara's psychotic turn and she easily guess that she tortured the villains for information. Astrid believes that Hexadecimal knows something about what`s going on and all that. Astrid agrees with Blake in that Gohan and Aang got along because of the former's guilt. With Zuko and Hiccup, she begins thinking over how to find ways to figure out Darkseid's schemes though due to a lack of thinking they fall into a trap which leads to an abandoned lab. Aang and Katara decide to be alone which Astrid acts suspicious and has Zuko and Hiccup follow her. They get into contact with Heloise, Skipper and Bender where she learns it was Dr. Weil who did his evil on Aleu and Harvey. Astrid leads the girls into the second half of the lab. They meet Jesu Otaku and Monodramon where she invokes suspicion on who it was who attacked them. When Nerissa appears as does Ventress wanting to get Nerissa, Astrid decides to offer help to her with Jesu Otaku and Monodramon. Astrid learns the final location is in the Cartoon Wasteland itself and gives the direction to Jesu Otaku. Astrid makes her preparations to the cave of Slade's castle with the team and reminds Jesu Otaku that they need to wait for Slade and Bender as they may not be as ready as Hiccup, her and the rest are. Astrid seems to be the member that likes Scamp and Angie the most as she shows concern for them and treats them like her pets, this is shown when she is with the heroes investigating Slade's castle caverns. Astrid asks Zuko how much light is being seen when Hellboy tells her to be quiet from the back. She asks who to go after Logan and is in agreement with Hiccup over Scamp. Astrid alongside alongside Hiccup, Jesu Otaku, Makoto and Ralph are Model P's chosen partners Hiccup and Astrid are sent on part 3 of the mission where they deal with and kill Jenner. Astrid is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. They fight first to give the other two more time to makes strategies. Astrid gets very effected by Hazama`s role and tries to attack him, Though Hazama taunts her like he does to EVERYONE. Astrid and the others go off to get Relius Clover and they fight him with Lizbeth and the V Crusaders' help. After the events, Astrid helps Bender, Skipper, Hiccup, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Jack try to find Axel, she and Hiccup find him first but warn the others they won't like what they found...that being Axel's cloak as he burned up on entry. After the story, Astrid alongside Hiccup undergoes a major growth spurt and becomes an adult through the five years. The changes are that she has grown out her blond hair, is wearing more red and seems to have fur on her shoulder pads. She has also developed a closer relationship with Hiccup and now wishes to spend time with her boyfriend and do her stuff now. Allies and enemies Friends: Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, the B Team, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, her team, the Alpha Team, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Flash Sentry Enemies: The Green Dragon, Iron Queen's syndicate, Mildew, Alvin the Treacherous, Discord, the Dystopia League, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Model W, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery 15ast.jpg 30.jpg 42ast.jpg 53.jpg astrid 1.jpg astrid 2.jpg astrid 3.jpg astrid 4.jpg astrid 5.jpg astrid 6.png astrid 7.jpg astrid 8.jpg astrid 9.jpg astrid 10.jpg astrid 11.jpg astrid 12.jpg astrid 13.jpg astrid 14.jpg astrid 15.jpg astrid 16.jpg astrid 17.jpg astrid 18.jpg astrid 19.jpg astrid 20.jpg astrid 21.jpg astridd.jpg Atrid.jpg Astrid_without_helmet_in_her_dragon_scale_amor.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Child Avengers Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Axe Users Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Badass Normal Category:Amazons Category:Hiccup and Astrid Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tritagonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Masculine Girl Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Love Interests of Hiccup Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by America Ferrera Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Likable Characters Category:Vikings Category:Envious Characters Category:One Time Main Characters Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minako Kotobuki Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire